Round 2
by Kaanavan
Summary: I want you. I want you more than you think. Your touch, your smell, your eyes, they are ever so inviting. They are intoxicating and treacherous. So if I win, what will you do for me?


Am I really going to do this? What's going to happen? Oh, for the love of god, you know what is probably going to happen. You both said you were nervous! Damn it.

"So, I'm lost. I near a gymnasium. And I don't see the flower shop you were talking about."

"Damn it, I hate when it does that. Ok, just head back to the main road and go towards Alkala Beach."

"You so could have just told me that and I might have found your place quicker."

"Too late now. Drive to Alkala and there will be a flower shop just before the street ends. That's my place."

"Yea, yea. I hear what you're saying. See you soon." Click

Alright, take 2. Let's see if I can find this place.

Well, I see there isn't parking at his place, I'll just park at the flower shop then. I don't see a gate or a chain, so I think I'll be ok. Hopefully there isn't a cop having a bad night around here. Breath. Calm down, don't think anything will happen and it won't. Just breath.

Walking down the streets at night, the city is bustling more than expected. The lights are in full bloom, even though the sun hasn't fallen towards the other side. The cold breeze dancing around me, its soothing. The smell of the ocean riding the wind towards everyone, but no one taking the time to basque in his glory. Everyone can feel him; can they see him too?

I call Damian again, I don't see his building. Or I'm lost again. Pretty sure I'm lost again.

"Hey, uh, I found the flower shop, but I still don't see your place. What was I supposed to look for again?"

"You were supposed to be looking for the beach walk way, remember? Which side of the flower shop are you on?"

"Oh, yea. I'm on the right? The flower shop is to the left of me."

"Ok, I know where you're at. I'll come get you."

"Wait, really, I can find your place."

"It's okay, I don't mind. And if you haven't found it now, I don't think you'll find it without me."

We both chuckle, knowing full well it's true. Though this area is familiar to home, it's still so foreign to me. We meander around making small talk over the phone, until eventually he spots me from across the street.

"How did you find me? There are, like, a dozen people surrounding me. And I'm wearing all black!"

"I just know how you walk. And why are you wearing all black?"

Click goes the phone.

The casual walk towards me. I'm seeing him differently with each passing day. Even now, this buzzing city couldn't drown out my heaving breathing or my nervous heart. Time was moving, wasn't it? It felt like eternity had swept through and hit slow motion. That's how nerve wracking this was to me.

"So, what's with the all black there Nia?"

"Inconspicuous is what I was going for. And besides, what's wrong with all black?"

"Nothing. But it definitely wasn't inconspicuous."

"What? Yes, it is! I blend in with the crowd!"

"Nia, everyone surrounding us are either tourists or working. You stick out."

Looking around, I realize he's right. "Fine, its casual for me to wear all black." I start walking off and then stop suddenly. I have no idea where it is that I'm going. "Umm, Damian. Where is your place?"

"Are you done pouting? I was just going to let you keep walking until you figured it out," he says with a chuckle.

"Lead the way then, good sir."

His place wasn't as far as thought it was. Walking towards his building I realized that I drove past the walkway not even noticing its existence. That's what I get for being nervous I guess; all sense and sensibility go right out the window.

No escalator, that's ok. My place has prepared for the beast – stairs!

"I live on the top floor, so I hope stairs don't bother you."

Trust me honey, it's not going to be the stairs that bother me. "No, ha-ha, I'm fine. This is nothing. Besides, if your building were any higher I would be complaining."

We both share in a laugh. He tells me about the yapping dog on the first floor and how no matter how quiet you think you are, it will always bark. The next floor as the most amazing aroma come from their door, he says they are always cooking something good. I think he knows I don't really know what to say, or he just really likes to talk. Either way, I'm grateful. It makes things feel relaxing.

We get to his place; my hands feel sweaty. And then a little surprise comes towards the door.

"Bon!" That's right, I forgot he has a puppy. Inner me is thankful, I have someone to cling to when things get embarrassing. "How are you? Aw, such a good boy."

"What about me Bon? Where's my love?" Bon Just looks at Damian, then returns his gaze back at me.

"I think, your love just chose someone else for the time being ha-ha."

"Apparently," he points to Bon "You're a traitor. It's always the ladies over me, I swear."

Damian walks off to the kitchen. He really did make dinner, that's sweet. What are you saying! He said, "he had to eat too". Damn it. Whatever, I'll just play with Bon.

His place isn't at all what I was expecting. I don't think I really thought about what his place would look like. As I walk around, there is more of her, than there is him. Her touch in their home is almost everywhere. But there are glimpses of him scattered. I trace my hands across the dining table, trying to keep my sense of footing as admire the books, the wine, the statues, his room. I can't dislike the interesting in life. So, I'll just enjoy it while I'm here. It's just he and I right now.

"Checking out the books?"

"Yea, interesting set of books."

"What, don't like my taste in books?"

"Ha, I never said that. Those are your words, not mine."

"OK. Want to take a tour?"

"Sure?"

He gestures to his room. It's a typical guy room. Computer, spare bed, probably some Legos hidden somewhere. His computer is on, and I'm feeling nosy. I meander to his computer and take a seat. Checking out his computer was, interesting, to say the least. I forget sometimes that I am not as versed in computers and their set up as I like to think I am. Looking at the screen, I can follow the basics of what is going on.

"I didn't know you played WoW."

"Want to check it out?"

"Show me what you got then."

Few quick movements later, I hear that amazing sound – World of Warcraft. Man, I missed this.

"Go ahead, try it out."

"Okay!" It has been far too long since I glimpsed at this world. So many hours, so many memories. Man, I want to be lazy again. Wait! No, I can't get sucked into this again. Well, maybe later. "That is a very dangerous game, dude." As I walk out of the room, I no longer see him. This place isn't nearly that big for me to lose him. As a glance across the rooms I spot him in his room, messing with his "fun" drawer he has told me about.

"What are you rummaging through?" Not like I didn't already know the answer to that though.

"If you really want to know, come here and find out. You'll find out eventually though."

I can't help but look down, smirk, and laugh a little to myself. I don't want to be that obvious that I want him. Our eyes meet for a split second when I try to compose myself. I can't hold his gaze though; his eyes are so intense, so mesmerizing and enchanting. I could lose myself in those eyes of his if I stare too long, like a lunar eclipse or a rare Blue Moon.

I walk to the kitchen, smirking still, trying to take my mind from what I want. Or is it we? Steak, broccoli, and pasta; smells good. "If you want any, I can make you a plate," Damian says coming from behind. Startled, I scurry away, outside of the kitchen, outside of his range. I guess I was lost in my thoughts.

"Umm, it's okay, I'm not all that hungry."

"Alright, it will be here whenever you want some. Let me make sure the steak is good." Cutting a piece of meat should not be this appealing unless you want to become a chef or something. But this sight, what the hell is going on with me. Forget it, I'll just keep playing with Ban. "Eh, I used too much salt. And I think I cooked it too long. Hope that doesn't bother you," he says walking towards me. "No, I'll be alright with that. I'm not too picky with my food.

Damian claps his hands together out of know where. Oh no, what's his plan? I don't think I can jump right into this dude. He walks right past me and turns on his tv "What do you feel like watching?" I swear he does this on purpose to get a reaction out of me. Shit, I'm letting him get a reaction because I'm so nervous! Leaning over the couch, I watch the screen as he pans through Netflix.

"So long as it's not a scary movie, I'm game for anything." Buzz. Who the hell is texting me now?

"Good, that's the same for me. Uhh, what about Star Wars? And is that the girls?"

"The movies? I didn't know they were on Netflix. But no, those are way too long. And yes, they wanted me to go out with them tonight but I said I had a previous engagement I couldn't break."

"Ha, I wish. And not the movies, the show. You know, Clone Wars? Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Oh yea, I've only watched a few episodes, but they were sporadic so I don't think I'll spoil anything for you. Umm, couldn't ha-ha?" I hop over the couch and park myself in the corner, grabbing a pillow to cover my face. I'm red enough, at least the pillow gives me coverage from him.

"Clone wars it is." He shakes his head and starts to chuckle. I'll let that slide this time Damian.

As I'm sitting there, I don't think I've ever actually looked at him. Like, take the time to take him in and get a good look at him. I like this view of him. There sure is a lot of buffering happening with Netflix, I guess awkward silence it is. "So why are sitting all the way over there,'" he says a devilish grin. "I don't know, it's just where my butt ended up sitting," I said, slightly flustered. "Come over here," as he gestures to the cushion opposite to him "Unless you don't want to. Then you can stay over there."

Overthinking what was just said to me as if it were some foreign language, I get up and sit at the opposite end of the couch. I can hear him laughing under his breath. "What is so funny?" He shrugs and puts his hands in the air "I didn't say anything." This guy! This fucking guy! I shake my head and get comfy, the wait is over. Clone Wars time. I let my head shrink into the pillow and get lost in thought, wonder if anything will happen.

Nothing too eventful happened through the first episode. He would poke me and I would just laugh, look at him, then look away. We would make little comments here and there about the show. You would think this were a pick-me-up by the way were acting. But that changed.

"You can lay on me if you want to. You don't have to sit up to watch the show." I don't see the harm. I unfolded my legs and waited for him to get situated before I lay on him. I nuzzle my head on his lap and bring the pillow closer into my stomach. His arms fall to either side of me; of course, one on my ass.

Smack! "You just couldn't help yourself, could you," I said chuckling, not even phased. "I mean, it's out there," he grabs another handful "How could I not?" I scrunch my face closer to my pillow, a smile racing across my face. "You like it and you know." Before I could get an answer out, the hand that was around my ass trapped parts of my thigh in between his fingers. I couldn't help but let out a slight moan from the feeling. What was that? Grasping my pillow closer to my mouth, Damian moves slightly to look down at me, "What was that, huh?" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction honestly, so I turned my head and said nothing. He pinches my thigh a second time, and try as I might I couldn't keep my voice in. His hands start to wonder and he tries to move up my thigh, but I clench my thighs together mockingly. "Go ahead and try, I have dancer legs." He smirks, I can see it on his face. Challenge excepted. He tries to open my legs, and I know if it wasn't for him sitting, he would have opened them. He backs off, "OK, Ok. I'll stop." Shit, did I just plow my shot? This is what I get when I try to be funny and keep up with guys. Damn it all.

Damian gets up, probably to get some food or something. I'm just going to sulk over here in my thoughts. He comes back and gestures me to lay back on him, and I sulkily oblige. His hand traces across my arm for a moment and then drops onto my breast, like a snowflake falling. I look down, blood is rushing to my face again, and quickly grasp at my pillow. "What," he says mockingly. I can't muster an answer, so shaking my head should suffice. He moves his hand under my shirt and cups my breast - his hand is so warm – his fingers trace my nipple and with such quickness, pinch my nipple, sending a rush of both pain and pleasure rushing through my body. There was no mistaking that he heard me that time. Pulling his hand out came my shirt and my bra with it.

His hands returned to my breasts and again, those sneaky fingers came back to my nipples with such tenacity I couldn't control my body. My only thought, besides this moment, is keeping my voice in and he is making it very difficult. Then again, something new. Damian released his fingers and pushed down on my already sensitive nipples. My body jolted with ecstasy with this new-found pleasure and I want him to do it more. I want to be greedy with this man tonight.

One hand was released from my breast and traveled down my stomach. Those fingers danced around my belly button and then again along the seam of my leggings. I didn't have to wait long before he was inside of me. Just like that night, this feeling inside of me, yes! My nipple being pinched and pressed repeatedly and his fingers, like rockets, moving and grinding inside of me. So much happening, I'm losing myself again to him. My only control – and lacking there of – is my ever-increasing voice from all of this. Damian's pace increased inside of me and with his other hand he held me as it seemed I was getting closer and closer to my release.

"Da… Damian!" I don't know what's happening but my body feels like it's on fire. Damian moves his fingers in, out, and around inside faster and harder. I grip his thigh with one hand and cover my mouth with the other, which does nothing to save my voice. Damian's arm is wrapped around my waist, waiting for me to come back down. He pulls his fingers out and gets up while I try and catch my breath, Damian has taken off everything in what seemed like a blink of an eye for me. I am half clothed, not counting the pillow covering me, and he isn't letting me keep either I can tell.

One easy swoop, my leggings and panties come off, and here I am, bear and vulnerable to this man. I'm scared, anxious, and wanting in one. I don't want him to look at me, but I yearn for his eyes to gaze on me. Damian kneels next to the couch and forces my legs open. I'm shaking and I can't stop him. He kisses me ever so gently on my inner thighs. The hot breath or the sensual kisses drive me insane and Damian is enjoying making me squirm. "You like the soft kisses, don't you?" Still, I won't look, but I attempt a yes but no audible sounds come out. Just moans and gasping. The glimpse I caught of his face showed irritation. For what though, I'll wait to ask if I can remember. He kisses my inner thigh, breaths ever so slightly over my core then moves to kiss my opposite thigh. Just as I move my hand to clench anything, he bites my inner thigh making my body quiver underneath him. His mouth releases my thigh and brings himself closer to my core. I can feel his warm breath on me, then his tongue on my clit. His fingers move down and inside as he licks my clit. Oh my god, yes! It's been so long. And short lived, Damian stops licking and sits up briefly.

"Hey. Look at me," as he continues to finger me _. I can't even move my arm, why does he want me to look at him? Please don't make me Damian_. "C'mon. Look at me," he says again and forces his fingers deeper into me. I jolt my head back into the couch, releasing my voice more and more. Damn it, alright Nia, just do it. I move my arm from my eyes and move my eyes slowly to look at him. _Why? Why is he looking at me like this?_ "Good girl." He shoves his fingers into me deep and arch's his fingers on the way out. "Stay. Just like this." I'm grabbing my pillow at least and covering my face again, I don't want to know what he's got up his sleeve. Damian comes back and I can hear he has something. "Open your mouth." I do as I'm told and open wide. And it wasn't wide enough! What the hell kind of dildo is this? I had to see this thing. "Ha, bet you thought that was me, didn't you?" I look away from him, but I'm sure my face said it all.

Damian pulls my body down slightly, and now I can't hide my face as easily as before. And he knows it. He takes the dildo, barely rubbing its head along my entryway. The coldness makes me shutter at its touch. My hips are shaking like a dog in heat for something to be put inside me. _Please do something, anything. Please!_ As if he were inside of me, he responded and gave me the whole thing and just the way I like it. When he pushed it inside of me, it hurt for a moment. But with his hands around my breast and moving the dildo in and out, I forgot about the pain and just lived in the moment.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. What the hell is that?_

The buzzing was a vibrator and he put it right on my clit! The few glimpses I snuck he was just there, watching my reactions to everything that was happening. Was he mesmerized? As the vibration picked up, I couldn't help but squirm more, I somehow managed to force the dildo out of me. Damian started to kiss up my stomach, taking the pillow and throwing it across the room. The hand that was holding the pillow was swiftly brought to my mouth, while my other arm wrapped around my stomach before Damian could start up again. He laughed a little laugh, and then kisses again. Tracing his tongue around my belly button, taking his time kissing every inch of my stomach. He turns the vibration up making my body arch.

He stops against my breasts, my nipples being pulled further into his mouth as he suckles, then me pulling away as he bites. This is so intoxicating. He brings one hand up to caress my other breast, kisses the base of my neck and whispers "I bet you want to kiss me." _Don't say it._ "I can see that you want to," as he starts kissing my hand. He's so close, just keeping my attention, watching my eyes. _I_ _want to_. "Don't you?" My hand moves from my mouth to his as I latch to him for a kiss. His lips, were they this soft before? As I go for more of his touch, Damian pushes the bullet and his fingers inside of me.

His back becomes a scratching post. His mouth leaves mine and returns to my nipples; left, right both receive the same feeling of his tongue twirling and his teeth pulling. _This man, what is he doing to me. My mind is going blank from all of this. I can't catch my breath Damian, please, wait!_ Damian got on his knees, plunges the bullet and his fingers inside me deep and fast continuously. He takes his free hand and grasps my breast, then pinches my nipple one last time to send me over.

"He, your shaking Nia."

"Suck a dick, Damian!"

"I mean, you can. Or I can fuck you in your ass." Damian grabs me and puts me on my knees over the couch. "What are you doing?" _Smack!_

"Ugh," I moan. Once, twice, three! More! My core clenches the more he spanks me.

"I just want to fuck you so badly right now," he presses himself against me. I can feel his hard cock against my backside. Please do. He shoves a finger inside my mouth, while the other spanks me. "Do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you?" I nod as I suck on his finger lewdly. "Say it. "

"Yes."

He grabs the lube from behind and pours some on my ass, cold!

"Cold, huh?" No shit Sherlock.

I brace myself to take him in, he rubs his head against my core then back up. Don't make me beg for it Damian. Then he slides in. God he's bigger that I thought. _Move honey, otherwise this will start hurting!_ He hears me, his hard cock moving in and out inside of me. Yes! I can't control my voice now. This pleasure is too great to keep a secret.

"Your ass is so tight! Fuck," he moans. Hearing that makes me happy, and I hope he can feel that. His hands reach around for my breasts and pulls my nipples. Damn it, no! It's too soon after! My hand reaches to his, but his grip just gets tighter.

"Fuck, Damian. I can't…," my legs can't hold. I'm about to give out again.

"I'm going to come in your ass, Nia," he shouts in between his breaths. _Do it, just do it!_ I can feel it, and here it comes.


End file.
